


A Natural Thing

by bushviper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar, Creeper Solas, F/M, Fingerfucking, Intruder Alert, Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Spirit Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/pseuds/bushviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt fill. Solas discovers that he has something in common with the Inquisitor - it seems that he is not the only one who enjoys getting "friendly" with spirits in the Fade. An embarrassing encounter leads to an interesting game as Solas and Trevelyan circle around each other, dreaming and awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme prompt fill for my awesome pal, BloodyMassive. Her original prompt:
> 
> "So Trevelyan has a secret, she has been having intimate encounters with spirits (not demons) in the fade for a long time. Enter Solas. They have a pretty neutral-friendly relationship, though he is surprised how likable she is for a human. He also has no clue about what she's doing, but maybe there are subtle hints? Spirits fawning after her, strange whispers in the fade? Then one day he stumbles upon her in the fade and plays a voyeur to one of her more illicit visits. Maybe he thinks about it later when he is all alone and is ashamed at how aroused he gets? Maybe he wants to join her?
> 
> If they end up boning that's fine and dandy too."
> 
> *spoiler* 
> 
> They'll end up boning. Because come on.

Solas didn't care for swamps.

Certainly, if anyone had asked him his opinion on the subject, he would have given a neutral response suggesting that even uncomfortable environments have their merits, for those patient enough to discover them – or something equally bland and yet slightly condescending. He believed such a statement to be true, and he  _did_  always try to look for the intellectual value of any situation or location. As such, it gave him an irritating sense of cognitive dissonance to admit, even to himself, that there were some places he'd just rather not investigate, for reasons purely selfish and centered on physical comfort.

Because in truth, Solas actually  _hated_  swamps. Especially swamps full of animated corpses. And even more so, he hated being stuck in a swamp full of animated corpses with Sera, listening to her complain endlessly about the swamp and the corpses. The Inquisitor seemed to share his frustration. She was marching a few paces ahead, her boots squelching in the mud, and whenever Sera piped up with a new grievance, he noticed her posture stiffen slightly, though her responses were nothing but patient and kind. Blackwall, on the other hand – and to his credit – was taking the entire muddy business very good-naturedly, even though he had the most reason to complain. His heavy quilted under-padding must have doubled in weight with all the mucky water it had absorbed, and if he stepped even slightly off the path, his heavy plate greaves would sink knee-deep in sludge, but he trudged along without griping. He was also doing an admirable job of trying to keep Sera's mind off her misery – or at least Solas had thought it admirable until the Warden decided to entertain her at his expense.

"So, Solas… Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us."

Solas sighed. "Why do I have a feeling this question will be offensive?"

Blackwall hesitated. "Yes, well… probably. Sorry."

Sera snickered. "Go on! Ask him!"

"All right so…we know you make friends with spirits in the Fade. So... um, are there any that are  _more_  than just friends? If you know what I mean."

Sera giggled uncontrollably, though Blackwall at least had the grace to seem sheepish.

"Oh, for... really?" Solas tried to sound both bored and forbidding. He certainly had no intention of discussing  _that_  subject! He noticed the Inquisitor had stiffened again, and even in the murky light of the swamp, he could see that her ears had flushed bright red. No doubt she would be shocked to find out about some of his more erotic adventures in the Fade. Not that she would find out. That was private.

Unfortunately, Blackwall and Sera didn't seem to agree.

"Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about!" the Warden prodded him, as Sera kept up a steady stream of chortles.

"For a twelve year old," Solas said coldly.

"Let it be, Blackwall," the Inquisitor said. Even Solas was surprised by the edge in her voice.

"When did you get so stuck in the mud?" Sera asked her.

"Are you serious?" Trevelyan laughed, lifting her boot out of a puddle with a loud sucking noise.

"Ha ha, it was a pun, pruneface. Come on, don't you want to know if Elfy McStuckup has been getting his staff stroked by spirits?"

"No!" Trevelyan said, while Solas just let out a strangled, inarticulate sound of embarrassment.

"It's a simple question, Solas," Blackwall said mildly.

"Nothing about the Fade  _or_ spirits is simple," Solas insisted, "especially not that." The Inquisitor looked at him sharply, while Sera guffawed.

"So you  _have_ been playing hide the Fade-sausage!"

Solas wondered if perhaps all the corpses around them were Sera's previous associates, who had sunk into the mud and died of shame after one of her interrogations. "I did not say  _that_. Particularly not that."

"Don't panic, Solas," Blackwall said jovially. "We can keep a secret."

"Ass."

Blackwall laughed. "Now who's twelve?"

"Enough!" Trevelyan snapped. "No one here is grilling you about  _your_  personal life, Blackwall. Can't you extend others the same courtesy? Or do you want to talk about Lady Josephine next?"

"Understood, Inquisitor," Blackwall said stiffly. "My apologies."

Solas realized the turn the conversation had taken basically assumed that he  _was_  having relations with spirits, and while it was technically true, he didn't want to let the impression linger undisturbed.

"For the record, I never said I was – "

"I said enough!" Trevelyan's voice was strangely high-pitched. "No more on that subject, if you please!"

"Of course, Inquisitor," Solas said, surprised by her vehemence.

He'd never heard Lady Trevelyan react so strongly to an off-color topic. While she usually refrained from joining in when her companions' conversations inevitably turned to ribaldry, she'd never seemed offended by bawdy talk. Solas had always rather admired her poise – she allowed her friends their coarse conversations with an air of tolerant amusement and deflected nosy questions with self-deprecating wit. At times, he'd wondered if perhaps she had little personal sexual experience to speak of. Not that it was any of his business, of course, but his impression of the Circles was that some were more repressed than others, and there was something about the way she reacted to naughty subjects that implied innocence, or at least inexperience. But that was pure conjecture, for usually, she didn't react at all.

Not today though! She seemed distinctly uncomfortable with Blackwall and Sera's teasing of him, as if it flustered her as much as it did himself. A troublesome idea occurred to him – was the Inquisitor specifically bothered by talk of  _his_  sexual activities? He also rarely joined in such conversations, unless Cole had questions about corporeal behavior, and he couldn't remember a time he'd ever volunteered information about his private life in her hearing. Was she somehow put off by the idea?

He realized with a chuckle that he was being silly. Perhaps a Circle-raised, Chantry-devout mage might be disgusted by the idea of an apostate having sex with a spirit, but undoubtedly the  _spirit_  part was what bothered her. He doubted she could perceive the nuance between a desire demon and a spirit of passion, so to her it must all sound like the worst sort of forbidden debauchery. It wasn't though – depending on the spirit one engaged with, it could be brutal and primal, or sensual and loving, or a myriad of sensations and emotions in between, but it was a far cry from the kind of selfish perversions that desire demons preferred. Solas felt a tingle in his balls as he remembered some of his more enjoyable adventures. Perhaps it was time to seek out another one. It  _had_  been awhile.

Their party made camp in a mudhole that seemed slightly drier than all the other clearings they'd come across. There was no point in building a fire in the constant downpour, so they each retired early to their tents to chew on dried fruit and meat and try to dry out a little bit. Solas was grateful for the solitude. Sera really had gotten on his nerves with her constant complaining and it was a relief to enjoy the comparable quiet of rain hitting leather. There wasn't much to do and he was tired from the long day of tramping across the Mire, so after he ate, he peeled off his wet clothes and stretched out on his bedroll, ready to explore the Fade.

He'd not spent any time in this particular area – because  _swamp,_  ugh – so he had no idea what he would encounter when he closed his eyes. The Avvar stronghold suggested perhaps he might discover ancient Alamarri people, but one never really knew. He sighed, relaxing through deep breaths, and allowed his mind to drift.

The Fade tugged him along aimlessly as impressions brushed against his consciousness. He had little interest in the desperate attempts of the townsfolk of Fisher's End to eke out a living in the muck, so he kept moving. The terrain changed, became drier, grassy little hills intercut with streams and ponds, druffalo lowing in the valley, herded by Avvar with bows and axes.

A fire circle, blazing bright. The pounding of drums, gyrating dancers, mingled voices chanting boisterous songs. He paused and watched the memories shift and solidify. Something was here, something that remembered this joyful, sensualistic festival. Something was giving it form and substance, drawing him in for a closer look. He watched the dancers, erotic and wild, rolling hips and tangling legs, kissing and then spinning away. He watched the drummers, beating their hands against stretched leather, so fast their palms blurred in his vision. Sweat rolled down their faces and they stared at the fire as if in a trance.

Solas wandered away from the center of activity, wondering what else happened during these celebrations. The frankly sexual nature of the dancing stirred him, called to him. He laughed a little, remembering his earlier conversation with his companions. If only they knew. What had then seemed embarrassing now seemed natural, necessary. He drifted along a dark path, his fingertips brushing against the tall grasses lining the dirt trail. In the dark, his vision sharpened and he opened his mouth, sucking in air, tasting it. He heard a sound, and his ears twitched.

There it was again. He turned his head, sniffing the breeze, and his loins tightened as his nose confirmed what his ears suspected. He pushed quietly through the grass, stalking on silent feet up a small hill that was crowned with a large, broad tree.

He found two spirits in rut, and Solas was immediately fascinated. This was a rare sight indeed. He knew that it happened, and had even seen it himself on a few occasions, but generally spirits were too consumed by their own singular interests to be moved to join with one another. It appeared as though they'd taken the forms of a male and female Avvar. The female was largely obscured from his view by the male, who held her up against the tree and was pumping enthusiastically between her legs, which were wrapped around his waist. She moaned breathily, stirring Solas' cock with her feral, feminine whines. He eased his hand down his stomach to palm his growing member, squeezing it firmly as it expanded in his hand. He rarely wore clothes in the Fade, for spirits cared nothing for modesty and the accoutrements of the waking world served no purpose here.

He watched as the male's movements became more frantic, driving the female roughly against the tree. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of spirits they were, to come together so passionately. Perhaps they shared a purpose, or perhaps he'd drawn them here with his own curiosity. He stroked himself firmly, completely unashamed of his blatant voyeurism. Spirits did not require privacy, nor had he ever met one that experienced embarrassment over being happened upon in an intimate moment. Admittedly, he had little data on the subject, but he felt confident that these two enchanting creatures wouldn't mind if he sought his own pleasure from watching theirs.

The female reached her climax with a sweet, savage howl, and the sound pulled sympathetic moan from Solas' lips as he slid his hand along the length of his cock. She was clinging to the male, her fingers digging into his shoulders and her heels driving into the small of his back. Solas wondered if she would be willing to linger and talk with him, and then perhaps to have another go. The idea of her arms around his neck and her whimpers in his ear made him throb with anticipation.

The male was nearly finished, judging by the sounds of his guttural grunts and the forceful speed of his hips. He tensed against the female and roared in pleasure, a virile, bestial sound that reverberated through Solas' body and nearly brought him to orgasm himself. What lovely creatures, coming together so ferociously. Rarely in the waking world did one encounter such raw, untamed passion. It stirred Solas deeply and he pumped his cock in his fist, incredibly aroused by the spirits' unbridled enjoyment of each other. The male slowly lowered the female to her feet, steadying her with one hand while the other braced against the tree. Solas wanted to approach them and find out who and what they were, but he held back. Spirits might not be modest, but that didn't mean they necessarily wanted to be approached while they were still in the throes of post-coital excitement!

He released his grip on his cock and watched as the male stroked the female's sides, bending his head to kiss her neck and shoulders. Her low, throaty giggle was intoxicating to Solas' ears. The male stepped back and turned to the side, and the female followed, standing on tip-toes to kiss him and –

Two things happened at the same time. Solas realized he recognized the female and that she was no spirit, and Evelyn Trevelyan turned her head and saw him standing there, naked and hard as a rock. She cried out in horror and shrank into her Avvar-spirit's arms, and Solas gasped and stepped back, unable to believe his eyes.

He awoke with a jolt, his cock pulsing and dripping. The darkness in his tent was so complete that even his keen night vision found no light to cling to. He saw nothing, but he heard everything. The blood rushing in his ears, the pounding of his heart in his chest, his ragged breaths. He reached down and palmed his dick, and his face burned as he shuddered in pleasure, for the image in his mind was of the Inquisitor baring her throat to him and keening as he rutted within her. His teeth practically itched to nip at her smooth, pale skin. He imagined her cries straddling pleasure and pain as he claimed her with his teeth and his cock, and he bit back his own moans as his release jetted across his belly in hot, quick spurts.

As he lay quietly in the dark, trying to bring his breathing under control, he heard Trevelyan wake up with a small gasp in the tent next to him. And then she sobbed out in a low, humiliated whimper, "No, no, no, no, no..."

Solas sighed.

He had no idea how they would face each other in the morning. He would never be able to look at her the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write Solas very often so I hope I'm getting his voice right. Thanks for the prompt, BloodyMassive I'm having so much fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is embarrassed, Solas is intrigued, bad sex ruins everything.

Evelyn wanted to die.

How would she ever face Solas? She'd almost rather join the Fallow Mire's army of drowned.

There was no conceivable way to avoid him – they couldn't leave the swamp without rescuing the Inquisition's men, and she needed his help to defeat the Avvar chieftain. Maybe the pugnacious warlord would lop off her head and put her out of her misery.

 _You're being ridiculous,_ she chided herself. But was she, really? Was there anything more shocking, more untoward than being caught _fucking_ a _spirit?_ She'd wanted to sink into the mud just listening to Blackwall and Sera tease _Solas_ about it, and they were mostly jesting. At least it was the apostate who had happened upon her, rather than someone like Vivienne. The very thought of it wrung an involuntary moan of shame from her lips.

She shouldn't have gone looking for a partner, but after so many years, it had become habit. As soon as she'd bedded down, her sex began to throb with anticipation, and she felt she just couldn't sleep properly if she didn't seek out release in her dreams. Evelyn had gotten very good at shaping the Fade to suit her needs, and at the Circle she'd learned to carefully construct barriers to preserve her privacy. With so many sexually frustrated mages about, she could never be sure that her own deliberate proclivities wouldn't draw attention, so she'd been cautious. Never once, in all her years of seducing spirits, had anyone ever caught her in the act. Until now. She supposed she'd gotten lazy since joining the Inquisition – and she'd forgotten that Solas was also adept at manipulating the Fade.

Now he knew about her and she had no idea what to do. As she lashed her bedroll to her pack, she considered forging ahead alone under the guise of scouting the path. But what if he told the others what he'd seen behind her back! He didn't seem the type to gossip, but they'd put him under pressure over the very same subject yesterday. Maybe he'd enjoy revealing that it was actually the Inquisitor who was a slut for spirits.

"Stop it!" she hissed, fighting the growing panic rising in her breast.

Of course, there was always the chance that the Solas she'd seen had not been the actual Solas. It was possible that her mind had conjured his image and shaped it in the Fade, no doubt inspired by Blackwall's teasing. Perhaps she was panicking over absolutely nothing – but the thought of the apostate watching her dally with a spirit was so sickening that she couldn't push it from her mind. Besides, if he was just an image in the Fade, why was he _naked?_ And _hard?_

"Inquisitor?" Solas' gentle voice sent another queasy spiral of humiliation through her gut. Evelyn's cheeks burned as she stared at the ground, wishing desperately that he would just go away and never talk to her again. No such luck.

"Evelyn," he said, a little louder and more forcefully.

 _Act normal, you nitwit!_ She looked up to find the elf standing over her, his gear already packed and strapped to his back. His expression was neutral, perhaps even kind, but there was something knowing in his gaze and the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth that made her shiver. "Sleep well?" he asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "I slept fine, thank you. And you?"

Solas' smile widened. "What is the human expression? 'Like a log?'"

Evelyn blinked. Perhaps she really had just imagined some version of him in the Fade… a version with a rather impressive "log" in his hand. She cleared her throat and struggled to seem nonchalant.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," she said brightly. "No doubt we will all need to be as well-rested as possible for our confrontation with the Avvar."

"Indeed," Solas murmured. "You'll need your stamina for that." He smirked at her, and then moved off to join the others standing around the sullen campfire than Blackwall had somehow coaxed from sodden wood.

With an embarrassed squeak, Evelyn turned back to her packing. She honestly had no idea if he'd seen her or not, and the uncertainty was almost worse than the humiliation. She just prayed she could count on his discretion, if he'd discovered her secret. Either way, she'd better not attempt any more erotic adventures, at least not until they returned to Skyhold! She sighed. It would be a long, frustrating week.

*  
*     *

Evelyn mounted the steps of the deserted village of Fade-Haven, walking towards a solitary figure standing near the gates. She'd been coming here in her dreams lately to meet with a Spirit of Devotion who was admirably dedicated to meeting her needs. But the man standing just within the village walls didn't look like her spirit, unless it had taken another form… a familiar form.

"Solas?" she asked, her stomach twisting in dismay.

The elf smiled at her and inclined his head. "Evelyn. I want to speak with you. It seems you are avoiding me at Skyhold."

"Of course not!" she lied immediately. "I've just been very busy." Her blood ran cold as a realization hit her. "How did you know to find me here?"

"Haven is familiar, and it will always be important to you. It was no great feat of reasoning to guess that you might return here in your dreams." Solas' expression was blandly pleasant, betraying nothing, while Evelyn's heart pounded so hard, she thought she might pass out. Had he followed her before? Did he know why she came here?

"What do you want?" she asked, more rudely than she'd intended.

"I fear I have offended you in some way, Evelyn," he said. "You avoid me most conspicuously, and I would know why." He took a step closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her elbow, guiding her toward the cabin where he'd stayed before she'd sealed the Breach. Evelyn walked beside him dumbly, unable to answer his question. She was honestly still unsure if he'd seen her with the spirit back in the Fallow Mire and she certainly didn't want to expose herself if he had not!

"I apologize, Solas," she said finally. "You've done nothing wrong. I just have many demands on my time, and less of it to spend with friends than I'd like."

Solas opened the door to the cabin and indicated that she should go inside. "So it seems. I am lucky that I am proficient enough in navigating the Fade that I was able to find you and steal a moment."

Evelyn smiled, though she was beginning to feel impatient. She'd come to Haven for release, not chitchat. "I promise I'll be a better friend from now on. Perhaps we could go for a walk together tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." He moved closer to her, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her mouth. "If we do, we should talk about what happened in the Fallow Mire." He met her eyes again, his lips quirking up in a smirk. "Or would you care to discuss it now?"

"What do you mean?" Evelyn gasped, her cheeks burning with shame.

"You know what I mean, Evelyn," Solas said quietly.

Evelyn closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself someplace else – anyplace else – but the Fade would not cooperate with her desperate attempt to reshape it. She opened her eyes again, and the brief, triumphant expression that crossed Solas' face embarrassed her even further. He'd felt her try to manipulate the Fade and had countered her effort, the strong-willed bastard.

"That _was_ you," she cried, humiliation strangling her voice into an outraged squeak. "You watched me!"

"I did," he acknowledged, "though I did not realize it was you, of course, until you recognized me. Was that your first time with a spirit?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?" Solas asked, tipping his head to the side.

"It's private, and I know it was wrong. You have my word, I'll never do it again."

Solas chuckled. "I would never deny you such experiences. Why would you imagine I want you to stop?"

"It's dangerous," she said. "I could become possessed."

"You don't have to spout superstitious nonsense at _me,_ Evelyn. I know just as well as you do that there is much pleasure to be found in the Fade for those adventurous enough to seek it out. I do not judge you."

Though his expression was placid, there was a certain amount of heat in his voice and his gaze that had Evelyn's nerves tingling. "Then why did you come here? Why did you bring this up, if not to shame me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Solas smiled faintly. Evelyn felt as though she were pinned in place by the weight of his stare.

"Ever since I encountered you in the Fade, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You impressed me – astonished me, even – with your passion and your… your unexpected openness to unconventional experiences. Sensual experiences. I find myself insatiably curious about you, Evelyn, and I would like to get to know you better. But how can I, if you insist upon avoiding me?"

Solas took a step closer to her and Evelyn took a step back, her heart hammering wildly. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Did Solas want to… do things? In the waking world? With _her?_ It seemed so unlikely that she shook her head in disbelief, and at that, Solas sighed and turned away from her.

"Forgive me, Inquisitor," he said, his tone brisk and distant. "Clearly, I have made an unwelcome intrusion upon your private time. I know these hours are precious and few; I should not have inserted myself."

Evelyn was seized by a sudden impulse, one she did not pause to examine lest she lose her nerve. She grabbed Solas by the arm and pulled him closer, recklessly pressing her lips to his. The elf hesitated for a brief second, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back ferociously, claiming her mouth with his tongue and teeth until she trembled breathlessly against him.

"That's better," he murmured, his lips moving against hers as he formed the words. Evelyn smiled shyly as he pulled back and pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face with gentle fingertips. "You are so beautiful."

"Really?" Evelyn instantly cursed herself for sounding so needy, but she'd never gotten the impression that the apostate found her attractive at all, much less beautiful.

"Yes, really," he said with a smile. "Beautiful, interesting, desirable… is it too forward for me to confess that I want you, very much?"

Evelyn offered him a sultry smile, inflamed by his flattering words. "It _is_ forward of you, Solas, but perhaps I like that. How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the Fallow Mire," he purred, trailing his tongue along the edge of her ear. "I've always admired you, Evelyn, always found you competent and intelligent, a good leader and a pleasant companion. But I had no idea there was so much more to you. It's only natural that I would desire you, once I realized that beneath the proper Circle mage façade lies a woman so passionate, so adventurous… how could I deny myself the chance to know _that_ Evelyn, if you will allow me to?"

Before Evelyn could respond, he drew her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, then slid his tongue into her mouth and once again kissed her so thoroughly that she could hardly think straight. She whimpered when he slid his hand up her ribs in a firm, confident caress, and she couldn't help but arch into his palm when he cupped her breast and squeezed. A nagging voice in the back of her mind warned her that she should be careful; Solas was no spirit, and anything they did together here would have consequences when she awoke. She moaned a little as he dragged his teeth along the column of her neck, trying to summon the willpower to pull back, but Maker, all she really wanted to do was drag him over to the narrow cot in the corner and have her way with him. She'd come to Haven expecting sex, and her body was primed and aching for it. But the spirit was waiting for her, and the thought of disappointing her devoted lover finally jolted her from her kiss-addled haze.

"I have to go," she said regretfully, stepping back and smoothing her hair. "Someone is expecting me."

For a moment, Solas' expression hardened and his eyes narrowed, but then he relaxed and smiled. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation tomorrow? I believe you promised me a walk."

Evelyn nodded shakily. "Yes, of course. A walk. I'll see you tomorrow, Solas."

Solas bowed slightly. "Sweet dreams, Evelyn," he murmured and then vanished.

"Maker help me," Evelyn moaned, staring at the empty space where Solas had stood. She pressed her fingers against her aching crotch and sighed. Devotion, by his very nature, would not understand her desire to investigate her attraction to her colleague. She would have to break it off with him, which meant she was not going to get laid after all.

"Damn it!" she muttered grumpily.

*  
*     *

When Evelyn awoke, she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if she'd lost her mind. Had she really made out with _Solas?_ And all but promised him to do it again, for real this time? She must be daft; she knew only too well that reality was bound to disappoint her.

Evelyn was fourteen when she'd had her first sexual encounter in the Fade – her first sexual encounter ever, actually. She'd been lying in bed, imagining that she was kissing a mage she fancied, and had fallen asleep squeezing her legs together to quell the writhing surge of arousal that accompanied her adolescent fantasies. As she'd walked through the Fade in her dreams, still struggling with her frustrated lust, she'd come upon a familiar spirit, one of Curiosity. They'd met many times before, delighting each other with questions and answers about the worlds on both sides of the Veil, and she'd considered him a friend. As they sat together in a sunny meadow, Curiosity must have sensed her mood, for his first inquiry was about sex. What was it? How did you have it? Could they do it together?

As he'd interrogated her, his vague form had gradually began to solidify into a simulacrum of the boy she liked. Evelyn hadn't realized at the time that her ability to shape the Fade was stronger than other mages, and it was several months before she learned to do it purposefully. But her accidental molding of Curiosity to resemble her crush had emboldened her to answer his questions with a demonstration. She'd kissed him, and he'd kissed her back, and soon enough their hands were wandering all over each other's bodies, satisfying their curiosity in a new way. She'd woken with a gasp, right on the edge of orgasm, and she'd immediately felt painfully ashamed of herself. What would the Senior Enchanters – much less the templars! – say if they'd known she'd let a spirit finger her in the Fade? And yet it had felt so good…

Her sexual experiences with actual people had never gone so well. She'd lost her virginity to a templar-in-training when she was seventeen. By then she'd been playing with spirits in her dreams for years, though she'd never allowed them to have "real sex" with her; it may have been a meaningless distinction, but she'd wanted to have that first time with a person. She shouldn't have bothered, it was awful. The boy's father must have been a baker, for he'd treated her breasts like balls of dough, and he'd kissed like a slobbering mabari. When they finally did the deed, he came so fast that she barely realized he was in her before it was over, leaving her with nothing but messy thighs and a sense of disappointment. They'd tried again a few more times before she'd given up and broken it off. After she was Harrowed, she'd managed to seduce the mage she'd had a crush on all those years before, but unfortunately, he was all talk and no skill. Evelyn had concluded that he'd was too used to relying on his good looks to get himself laid, and had never bothered to learn how to actually please a woman. She'd taken one more lover after that, but the lack of privacy at the Circle meant they never had much time to do more than couple frantically in the broom closet, and it wasn't enough for her. After they'd ended things, she'd decided she'd just seek her pleasure in the Fade.

 _From spirits, not people!_ she admonished herself. What had she gotten herself into? What would happen when she next saw Solas? Would he expect sex right away? Did she even want to do that with him?

Part of her did, yes. Though the memory still sent her into agonizing spasms of embarrassment, her mind had returned again and again to the sight of Solas in the Fade, naked and erect. She was surprised by how good he looked; his "unwashed apostate hobo" aesthetic, as Vivienne called it, did not do his body justice. And now she understood why he favored a long tunic – his breeches would be positively indecent if he didn't have a little coverage for that bulge! Maker!

Evelyn slid her hand down her belly and parted her thighs. She really didn't care for masturbation – the orgasms she had in the Fade were so much more fun and interesting – but since Solas had essentially cockblocked her appointment with Devotion, she was still feeling needy and tense.

Her fingers stroked her swollen lips as she imagined what would happen on her walk with Solas. Where would they go? Perhaps down to the secret library under the Great Hall? She envisioned herself boldly pressing him against the dusty shelves and kissing him, thrusting her tongue in his mouth and palming his cock through his clothes. But even imaginary Solas was strong-willed; he pushed her back, picking her up and rubbing his length against her core as he held her against the shelves. She imagined wrapping her legs around his waist, as she had the Avvar spirit, and moaning into his mouth as they kissed frantically.

 _Ugh._ But this was exactly why she enjoyed Fade sex far more than actual sex. In reality, sex against a wall, tree, or what have you was more uncomfortable than fun. It was a tiring position, and no doubt in the library, there would be books falling off shelves and spiders dropping on their heads and clouds of dusts so thick they couldn't even kiss through their sneezes. It would be awkward and uncomfortable, resulting in absolutely no pleasure for her, so she would just grit her teeth resentfully until he finished thrusting, perhaps half-arsedly faking an orgasm to stroke his ego and move him along. Sex in the real word brought her nothing but frustration and disappointment, just like her attempt to get herself off with her hand. She growled and pulled her fingers away from her cunt, flopping her arms on the bed angrily.

No. She wasn't going to do it. Solas was attractive, and she was flattered by his attention, and maybe if he wanted to try a little slap and tickle in the Fade, she'd be up for it. But she did not need to endure another fruitless sexual encounter that just made her feel used and inadequate, and she _would not._ Nor would she tolerate him ruining her fun with spirits. If he wanted to fuck so badly, he could just go fuck himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abject apologies to my friend BloodyMassive, who is no longer even active on this site (waaah!!!!!!) for the inexcusable delay in updating this fic. Talk is cheap, but my plan is to make hay while the sun shines (ie these characters are fresh in my mind) and bang out the next 2 chapters this week! ("bang out" hurhur)
> 
> Speaking of banging out, I know Solas is a divisive character but I feel like if he can get Evelyn to enjoy actual sex, that's a very redeeming quality in a person. Am I right? Dread Wolf take YOU, Evelyn. To poundtown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is a creep, Evelyn is confused, dick will make you crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: seriously, Solas is pretty creepy up in here. If dubious consent, intentional manipulation, uncertain states of consciousness, and/or nocturnal intruders are a trigger for you, you might want to skip this chapter.

Evelyn was avoiding him. Still.

There was no other way to construe her actions; despite her eagerness when they’d kissed in the Fade, she’d never joined him for that walk, or sought him out in his quarters, or even allowed herself to be alone with him for more than a few seconds. Her slippery excuses irritated him, for they wasted time he did not have. Although he had no right to demand anything of her that she didn’t wish to give, he did feel she owed him an explanation.

Which is why he had set a trap for her. He waited in the Fade while the Inquisitor enjoyed her erotic playtime with a spirit of Joy. They were really enchanting together, and Solas felt a little bit guilty as he carefully dismantled the barriers she’d constructed to shield their love nest from prying eyes. Her facility with the Fade was nothing short of remarkable, and he found he admired and desired her more each day as he realized just how in tune she was with the world beyond his Veil. Despite her considerable talent, no human could ever compete with him when it came to shaping the Beyond, and he was able to enter her sanctuary with little effort. He listened to her giggle and moan while Joy pleasured her, as he slowly shaped her surroundings to resemble her quarters at Skyhold. If all went to plan, she would not be sure if she was awake or asleep when he confronted her.

If he were a gentleman, he’d let Joy bring her to climax before he frightened the spirit away. But he was not a gentleman, and when he was ready to focus the illusion of her surroundings into one of his making, he sent out a crackle of magic, low and dangerous – a warning. Evelyn did not understand it, but Joy did and the spirit winked out of sight, no doubt stepping to a safer plane. Solas snapped his version of the Fade into place, lurking in the shadows as Evelyn sat up on her bed and looked around. A beam of moonlight from the window slanted across her form, illuminating her flushed face and tousled hair. Solas growled at the sight and reminded himself that he could _not_ pounce on the Inquisitor, no matter how beautiful or needy she appeared.

“Who’s there?” she asked in alarm, her fingers sparking with electricity, and Solas stepped into the light. He wanted to keep her disoriented, and casting magic would quickly dispel any confusion over her surroundings.

“Inquisitor,” he said quietly.

Evelyn relaxed her hands, though her expression was still wary and concerned. “Solas, you scared me. What’s wrong? Why are you here?”

Solas approached the bed slowly. “Why are you avoiding me, Evelyn?”

The Inquisitor frowned and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I don’t think you should be in here,” she mumbled.

Solas sat down next to her, his hip nearly touching hers. She was stark naked, and though her bent legs hid most of her body from view, Solas could smell her arousal and the scent instantly stiffened his cock. He honestly had not come here for sex, but it was impossible not to imagine how she would feel beneath him when she lay before him, nude and left wanting after her disrupted interlude. The interlude _he_ had disrupted.

“I probably shouldn’t be,” he admitted, “and I’ll accept whatever consequence I earn. But first, will you tell me if I’ve done something to offend you?”

“You mean besides sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night like a creep?” she asked tartly, although she smiled a little as she said it. Her teasing expression morphed into a pensive frown and she shrugged unhappily. “I’m sorry, Solas. Everything feels so much more complicated in the real world. These things are easier for me in the Fade.” She blew out through her lips, a soft, frustrated puff of breath that charmed him, especially since he felt a spark of sympathy for her confession. Things were easier in the Fade for him, too.

“I only wish to get to know you better, Evelyn. You seemed open to the idea when last we talked.” He allowed a bit of mischief to creep into his voice, and sure enough, she blushed and frowned.

“I remember,” she muttered. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“It was,” he said, “and still is.”

He leaned in and paused, his mouth hovering over hers. He could feel her breath on his face as she exhaled shakily, and she held herself rigid with tension.

“I don’t like sex, okay?” she said a bit plaintively, turning her head away to cast her gaze down to her hand as her fingers picked at a loose thread on the sheet.

“You… don’t?” Of all the things he’d expected to hear, that was not it. “You certainly seemed to in the Fallow Mire.”

“I like Fade sex,” she said, her tone heavy with resentment. “Real sex never measures up.”

Solas barely restrained himself from chuckling smugly. _That_ was a problem he knew he could solve.

“I said I want you, Evelyn, and I do, but that doesn’t mean I’m making any demands. Still, can you blame me for feeling confused?” he asked her, and her eyes lifted to meet his once again. “After all, _you_ kissed _me._ ”

“You’re the one who started with tongue,” she countered, and Solas laughed.

“I did not!”

“You did,” she insisted, a grudging smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Solas leaned in and kissed her there, first on the left and then on the right. When he drew back, she surged forward, capturing his lips and sucking gently. Her soft tongue darted out to touch his and he smiled, pulling back to fix her with a pointed look.

“ _You_ started it, this time.”

“I did,” she admitted with a grin, but a worried expression quickly chased the playfulness from her face. “Solas, this isn’t a good idea. We’ll both just end up feeling disappointed, and I don’t want to ruin our relationship. We have to work together.”

Solas tucked a wavy lock of hair behind her ear. “You couldn’t disappoint me, _isalathe,_ and I won’t disappoint you either. Will you allow me to demonstrate?”

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, and he bit back a smile at the clear resentment in her voice. He was beginning to form the idea that no one had ever given her pleasure without expecting service in return, which made his job easier in a way. Of course, he was not completely without expectations of his own, but he was content to be patient.

“Lie back,” he commanded, and after a moment’s hesitation, Evelyn reclined on her pillows and extended her legs. She kept her knees bent, but no longer hugged so close to her chest, and Solas drank in the sight of her beautiful breasts. Despite her reluctance, her nipples had hardened into tight little peaks and gooseflesh pimpled her skin as he trailed his fingers down her arm. He could still smell the heady scent of her arousal from between her legs and he knew that Joy had already done half his work for him. That Evelyn probably wasn’t sure if she was awake or asleep could only benefit him; perhaps in her confusion, she would become convinced she liked sex after all.

He leaned forward and nipped her earlobe, skimming his hand across her belly. “I want to make you come, Evelyn,” he breathed in her ear, “and all I ask is that you allow me the chance to try.”

She whimpered a little at that. Solas sucked on her neck and toyed with her nipples while she quavered with indecision, her pulse flickering in the hollow of her throat. Finally, she parted her thighs for him with a resentful huff.

“Fine. But I’m not returning the favor.”

Solas laughed against her skin. “Did I ask you to?”

“Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Solas sat back, his hand pressed to her belly just above her mons, and grasped her chin with his other hand. “No, Evelyn. That is not why I’m here. I intruded upon you tonight only because I was desperate to know why you were so determined to avoid me, and I could think of no other way to secure a private audience with you.” He paused and allowed a slightly rapacious smile to cross his face. “But since you’ve expressed such clear doubt about my ability to pleasure you, I admit I feel compelled to prove you wrong. Obviously, your previous lovers have been inattentive. I assure you, that word could never be used to describe me.”

He released her chin and pulled her closer, and Evelyn’s angry grunt melted into a sigh as he ghosted his fingers through the slick curls between her legs. Solas kissed her from her ear to her jaw, hovering his lips at the corner of her mouth until she turned her face to meet him. When she opened to his tongue, he pressed his fingers inside her dripping cunt, swallowing her low moan. He bit back his own impatient sounds as his fingers worked her over; he longed to free his cock and plunge it into her depths, but he knew she wasn’t ready. Instead, he fucked her mouth with his tongue and her quim with his hand, his thumb stroking her pearl with practiced ease. She began to shamelessly pump her hips, her eager sex squeezing his fingers as he drove her over the edge, and Solas was gratified to know that at least in the Fade, Evelyn was easy to please. When her trembles subsided, he liberated her mouth with a gentle nip and sat back.

She looked absolutely ravishing, with flushed cheeks and puffy lips and a glistening sheen of perspiration covering her skin. Solas couldn’t help but lean over and lick her chest from nipple to nipple, relishing the salty tang of her sweat. Once he released the tight, stiff bud with a soft _pop,_ he straightened and lifted an eyebrow. Evelyn’s eyes were already drooping, her thick lashes fluttering against rosy cheeks as she licked her swollen lips. The brief course of her tongue across the smooth pink skin wrested an involuntary growl from Solas’ throat. At the sound, Evelyn’s sleepy eyes snapped open.

“That was good,” she admitted reluctantly, a slow, dazed smile spreading across her face. Then she abruptly pulled the sheet up and settled against her pillows, closing her eyes. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Solas laughed and kissed her lightly. “Until then, Evelyn.”

He awoke in his bed, his throbbing cock straining against his thin cotton leggings. He longed to take himself in hand, but the erection in his pants was meant for her, and he would not seek release until she agreed to provide it. Clenching his eyes shut, he hissed a seething prayer that the Inquisitor would be more tractable in the morning, as he tried to go back to sleep.

*  
*     *

His gambit worked. Sort of.

Evelyn stormed into the rotunda early the next morning, bright patches of pink flagging her cheeks.

“How dare you!” she hissed at him. “You, you – pervert!”

“Good morning, Inquisitor,” Solas said mildly, but with a significant glance upwards toward the second story library, where Dorian was leaning over the rail and watching them with unabashed curiosity.

“Don’t mind me,” the ostentatious Tevinter called down when he caught Solas’ eye. “I love the smell of gossip in the morning!”

Evelyn made a throaty sound of disgust, a grating vocal tic that she’d clearly picked up from Cassandra, and bit out a terse command for Solas to follow her. She stomped across the Great Hall and Solas strolled in her wake, ignoring the curious stares of Josephine’s menagerie. He was surprised when she abruptly turned down a corridor containing a steep set of stairs and jogged irritably into the underbelly of Skyhold. She crossed a large, unused chamber and entered the hidden library, marching all the way to the back of the tiny, dusty repository of arcane texts. Solas had already explored it thoroughly and had found very little information of interest; he hadn’t thought Evelyn even knew of the room’s existence.

“What you did was wrong,” she said firmly, rounding on him to stand with her back to the decrepit desk and her arms crossed defensively.

Solas regarded her evenly. “You’ll have to be more specific, Inquisitor.”

“You broke into my _bedroom_ and _molested me,_ ” she said slowly, as if he were impaired.

“Did I?” he asked mildly, and a flicker of confusion crossed her face.

“Of course you did! Are you dense? Are you playing games?”

Solas knew he needed to tell her that the encounter had taken place in the Fade, but he was rather enjoying her state of high dudgeon. He took a step closer to her, tipping his head curiously. “What do you want me to say, Evelyn?”

She blew out a frustrated huff of breath and placed her hands on her hips. “I want you to say that you will never do it again!”

“Evelyn,” Solas murmured, moving even closer, “I swear to you that I will never break into your bedroom and molest you. In fact, I never have.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s ridiculous. You did. I was there.”

“But was I?” he asked her gently. Comprehension dawned on her face, but then, to his surprise, she looked so utterly crestfallen that he thought she might burst into tears. Indeed, her eyes did shimmer brightly as she swallowed hard and looked away from him.

“It wasn’t real, then,” she said, her voice small and suffused with disappointment.

“That’s debatable,” he replied, stepping closer to her still, until there was barely any space between them at all. “But it happened in the Fade, if that’s what you mean. I did not actually come to your bed.”

A tear formed on the the rim of her lower eyelid, swelling, spilling and sliding down her cheek. “Great,” she fumed.

“You were angry with me when you thought I’d trespassed in your bedroom, and now you’re angry to find that I did not?”

“You might as well have!” she snapped. “You still took advantage of me!”

“You gave me permission to touch you, Evelyn,” he said. He placed his hands on her hips and her posture stiffened, but she did not push him away.

“I thought you were showing me that I could…” She broke off abruptly, her chin quivering. “This is bullshit!”

“That you could enjoy sex in the waking world, as well as the Fade?” he finished for her, and she nodded unhappily. “Evelyn, you _can._ I would love nothing more than to show you that as well. I did not come to you last night intending to take advantage of you, as you said. I only wanted to talk. But you were so beautiful, and so sure I couldn’t bring you pleasure.” He smirked. “How can you blame me for taking up that challenge?”

Evelyn huffed. “I never doubted you could… I mean, in the Fade… that’s never been a problem.” She lifted her eyes to his and her glare was fierce and unyielding. “And here, it’s _always_ been a problem. Last night was fun, and I’d do it again if you wanted to, but I’m not going to be your… your object that you use to pleasure yourself, just to get some attention from you in my dreams. I’m more than capable of finding that from spirits, without debasing myself in the real world.”

Solas leaned back a little bit, frowning as he tightened his grip on her hips. “Evelyn, you are not an object to me, and I would get no pleasure from any sexual experience with you that you did not also enjoy. Surely you do not imagine me so discourteous?”

Evelyn shrugged angrily, still fighting back tears. “Why not? Everyone else has been.”

Solas raised his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, brushing his lips across hers lightly. “I will not be. Even if I cared nothing for you, I would please you simply as a matter of pride. And as it happens, I do care for you. I find you utterly fascinating, and I cannot imagine using a woman I admire in such a way. It sounds distasteful, embarrassing, and ridiculous. If that has been your only experience, I am not surprised you prefer the company of spirits.”

The timid expression of hope on her face caused Solas’ heart to give a squeeze. He knew he was treading down a dangerous path and that it was unforgivable to toy with Evelyn’s emotions. But he _had_ to know how she had come to be so adept at shaping the Fade. He had to understand how it was possible that such a dreadfully young being, one who had never known life before the Veil, moved nearly as comfortably in the Fade as his own people once had. Her talent had… implications.

“Can’t we just do it in our dreams?” she asked him. “I believe you when you say you don’t want to use me, but I’m not sure there is anything you can do about my problem. Sometimes I just think it’s the way I was made.”

Solas smiled and shook his head. “You were made perfectly, Evelyn. There is nothing wrong with you. I suspect that in your inexperience, you’ve chosen inexperienced and inconsiderate partners. I am neither.”

He kissed her then, moving his lips across hers slowly until she opened to him. His tongue swept her mouth as she finally slid her hands around his waist and pulled his body flush with her own. The sudden contact pulled an eager grunt from his throat as his half-hard cock pressed against her hip, and she whimpered a little in response. Solas pulled back and dropped his hands to her hips again, smiling at the small, disappointed sound she made as she leaned forward, eyes closed and lips wordlessly begging to prolong the kiss.

“Besides,” he continued, as if their conversation had not paused, “sex is not the most interesting thing you can do in the Fade. Your time there could be put to better use.”

Evelyn’s eyes flew open in surprise. “What do you mean?” she said, then frowned suspiciously. “You said you didn’t judge me for what I do with spirits. You said you wouldn’t try to stop me.”

“I don’t and I won’t,” he replied. “But when you’re with me in your dreams, there’s more that I want to know about you than what lovely sounds you make when you come.” He smirked as a deep blush stained her cheeks. “I have never met anyone like you, Evelyn. In the Fade, I am an adventurer and a historian, delving deep into the memories of people long forgotten and preserving their stories once more. But you – you are an artist, shaping the Fade in new and vibrant ways. Your talent is remarkable, and I’d hate to see it limited to elaborately constructed bowers for your trysts. You are capable of so much more, Evelyn, and if I have to pleasure you to the point of exhaustion each night before you sleep in order to see the full extent of your ability, I’ll do it. Gladly.”

Evelyn gaped at him, taking in his little declaration with soundless surprise. “You’ve been spying on me again!” she finally squeaked. “You’re a… a peeping Fade-Tom!”

Solas rolled his eyes. “Your erotic escapades, though charming, do not interest me half as much as the constructs you build to protect them.”

He was coming to anticipate her little irritated huffs, and in truth, he found them rather adorable. As soon as she puffed at him, he puffed right back, and then when she growled in irritation, he returned the sound with interest. Even at her most cantankerous, Evelyn Trevelyan could not out-growl the Dread Wolf, and she clearly recognized the promise in his snarl, especially when he closed his teeth on her neck and sucked.

“Let me into your room tonight,” he whispered, half-plea and half-command. “Let me satisfy you so thoroughly in your bed that you won’t even want to think about sex in your dreams. _Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin.”_

Though of course she did not understand the Elvhen, she took his meaning well enough and shivered in his arms. “But… can’t we also… in the Fade, I mean?” she wheedled and he laughed.

“ _Isalathe,_ if you want more, let it be your reward. After we explore more intellectual pursuits.” She stuck her lip out in a pout and he kissed it, then gave it a little bite. “Please?” he asked, splaying his hands against her back and pulling her close. She tucked her head under his chin and then nodded against his chest.

“’ _Ma serannas,_ Evelyn. I’ll see you tonight.” He tipped her chin up for a lingering kiss. “Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not,” she said and offered him a lop-sided smile. “I trust you, Solas. I know with you, things will be different.”

Solas felt a stab of guilt, for though he had every intention of making good on all of his promises, he knew that her trust was nevertheless misplaced. Unable to respond, he simply squeezed her tightly and then released her from his arms and made his way back to the rotunda.

 _I must know how capable these people are, before I take my next step,_ he thought, and it was true.

 _She will enjoy this. I will make sure of it._ Of that, he had no doubt.

 _It’s not a perfect plan, but it’s the best I can do._ On that point, he could not be sure.

_I won’t hurt her._

Somehow that last vow felt more like a lie than a promise. Still, he would try.

* * *

 

Elfy words and phrases poached from the _absolutely fascinating_[Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/series/229061).

 _isalathe:_ desire, infatuation

 _Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin:_  I will make you come so much that you won’t remember your name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAME ON YOU, SOLAS. What a dick. You better make this good for Evelyn because you are off-sides, egghead.
> 
> (Spoiler: he totally will)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wow wow

“Don’t be nervous.”

Solas’ command echoed in Evelyn’s mind as she paced the floor of her room, and she repeated it over and over again, as if saying it often enough would somehow unravel the tangled feeling in her belly. She _shouldn’t_ be nervous – after all she wasn’t some feckless virgin who didn’t know what to do in bed. If she counted spirits, she’d actually had loads of sex. She was an experienced woman! She definitely had nothing to be worried about!

Still, when she heard Solas’ gentle knock on her door, she squeaked and had to take a moment to gulp in deep, calming breaths before she descended the short staircase to let him in.

“Hello, Evelyn,” he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek when she opened the door. The mere brush of his lips against her skin had her heart galloping anxiously once again, and she pressed her forehead to the wood for a second as she turned the bolt to secure the lock. Solas came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on her neck.

“Are you all right?” he asked quietly, and Evelyn nodded.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Solas said, and Evelyn listened for resentment or frustration in his voice, but heard none.

“I want to, I just… I want it to go well,” she confessed, and he laughed a little.

“That is the plan, Inquisitor, but we’re in no rush if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

Evelyn turned her back to the door and looked up at him, smiling nervously. “I suppose that in and of itself may solve the problem. At the Circle, it was always rushed.”

Solas smiled slightly. “A quick, clandestine fuck has its place on the menu, but it’s not the only fare I’d ever want to enjoy. And it’s certainly not the best way for a young woman to come into her own.”

His eyes had settled on her lips as he spoke, and he’d stressed the word ‘come’ ever so faintly, and everything he said had Evelyn immediately feeling flustered and excited all at once.

“I guess you’d know better than I would,” she said.

“Indeed,” he agreed. She tipped her chin up, inviting him to kiss her, inwardly a little astonished at herself that _this_ was the man she’d chosen for a lover, out of all the eligible bachelors at Skyhold. Not manly, courtly Blackwall, or beautiful, bashful Cullen, or even the giant Iron Bull, if she really wanted to get adventurous. Instead, she’d chosen the odd, antisocial apostate, who was neither the most handsome nor the most charming man of her acquaintance. Yet she found him more attractive than any of the others.

She liked the way he kissed her, not as aggressively as he had in the Fade, but with such implacable confidence that she really believed he might be able to make love in a way that wasn’t tedious or degrading. Then again, her last lover had been a good kisser, too, but it hadn’t made any difference in the bedroom. Make that the storeroom. She huffed.

Solas huffed back at her playfully. “What was that for?” he asked.

Evelyn shook her head. “Nothing.” She sighed and then admitted sheepishly, “I think I’m a little bit up my own arse at the moment. Every time I think about us doing things together, I remember all the awful times before and I get angry all over again.”

Solas frowned and brushed his thumb across her forehead. “Were you misused, Evelyn? Did someone hurt you?”

“No!” she said quickly. “It wasn’t like that. It was just unsatisfying, and I always felt as if no one cared if I was having fun or not, as long as they got theirs. That’s probably not true, but it’s how I felt.”

Solas smiled teasingly. “I promise to care if you’re having fun.”

“I know,” Evelyn laughed. “I don’t know why I’m in knots about it, it’s silly.”

He shrugged and took her hand, leading her up the steps. “I don’t think it’s silly. Intimacy can be as challenging as it is rewarding, and it sounds as if you’ve experienced all the challenge and little of the reward.”

Evelyn squeezed his hand, unable to put words to her gratitude that he was taking her seriously and not discounting her frustrations. She followed him into her bedroom, allowing a hopeful anticipation to bloom in her chest… and other areas.

“If it’s not too forward, might I suggest we have some wine?” he asked, indicating to the bottle and glasses she’d set out on her desk.

“Yes, that’s for us!” Evelyn said brightly. “I don’t usually drink this late at night, it interferes with my dreams.” She blushed at his knowing smile. “But I think a little wine might calm my nerves.”

Solas opened the bottle and poured some into each goblet, then carried both over to the side table next to her sofa and sat down. Evelyn made to sit next to him, but he stopped her with a hand on her hip.

“In my lap,” he said, his tone brooking no argument. Evelyn felt jittery but pleased as she settled her knees on either side of his hips, her backside resting on his firm, hard thighs.

“Do you even have an inch of fat on you?” she asked, squeezing his biceps appreciatively.

Solas smiled and handed her a wineglass. “My people are naturally trim, and I’ve always had a moderate appetite. For food, that is.” He gave her a quick, naughty wink as he sipped from his goblet, and Evelyn laughed and trailed her finger along the edge of his long, pointed ear. Solas closed his eyes and made a throaty sound of appreciation, bending his neck a little to encourage her touch.

“So, _do_ you fuck spirits in the Fade?” she asked him, hoping it wasn’t too bold of a question.

“Of course, sometimes,” he replied, clearly not taking umbrage at all. “I see no reason not to, when the opportunity presents itself. But that’s not all I do in the Fade, or even very much of it.” He opened his eyes and grabbed the hand that was tracing his ear, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them gently. “In truth, Evelyn, sex in the waking world is more enjoyable for me than sex in the Fade. As there are things that can be done in dreams that cannot be done awake, I prefer to spend my time there on those pursuits, for the most part. But I’m always willing to make exceptions.”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind the question, then, but do you have a lover now? In this world, I mean?”

“I will before the hour is up,” he said, smiling more broadly at her. “It’s a fair question, and no, there is no one else. I’m immensely looking forward to allowing you to relieve me of my celibacy – though of course, your pleasure is the most important consideration tonight.” He slid his hands along her waist and squeezed gently, rocking his hips a little so she could feel the ridge of his erection pressing against the juncture between her legs. Evelyn smiled and took a sip of wine.

She liked this. She liked sitting in his lap and flirting with him, touching him as she pleased. She liked the way he was looking at her, as if he found her fascinating and desirable. She liked the way his body felt beneath hers, slim and hard and strong. And she liked the way his cock felt, jutting against her crotch, and she wanted the pleasure it promised her. Setting her glass aside, Evelyn leaned forward and kissed him, brashly thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she pushed him back against the lounge. She rolled her hips provocatively, pinning him in place with her thighs, and Solas allowed her little display of dominance for a few minutes, before thoroughly shocking her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pushing off the couch. Without even breaking their kiss, he carried her to the bed and set her down.

“You’re stronger than you look,” she said breathlessly.

“I am,” he agreed. “I’m going to undress you now.”

“All right,” Evelyn said, feeling a little shaky. She lay back on the bed with her arms over her head, and Solas stretched out next to her, attacking the many frogs on her tunic with agile fingers.

“It’s just a suggestion, but next time you might wear a shirt with fewer buttons,” he teased.

“None of these mundane irritants matter in the Fade,” she grumbled, and Solas laughed.

“True,” he said, “but your body is too beautiful to go neglected.” He’d unfastened the last of the offending clasps, and she sat up a little to help him remove her shirt.

“The way I see it,” Solas mused, making her gasp as he took one of her breasts in hand and teased her nipple with his thumb, “good sex has both a mental and a physical component.” He leaned over her chest and took her other nipple in his mouth, sucking it into a stiff, aching peak. Evelyn closed her eyes, her sex beginning to throb with need as he played with her breasts, his hands and mouth unhurried and assured.

“From what you’ve said,” he continued, releasing her nipple and moving his lips against her skin, “your previous lovers thoroughly neglected the mental aspect of your relations, and it doesn’t sound as though they were particularly adept at the physical part, either.”

He rolled his body across hers to seat himself between her thighs, kissing a trail from her belly to her neck.

“But you’ve been neglecting your body, Evelyn,” he purred in her ear. She felt his teeth close on her earlobe and nip sharply, and she gave a little cry that trailed off into a moan as his tongue soothed the pain. “Spirits cannot satisfy you the way I can. Your skin needs to be touched. Your cunt needs to be filled.”

He thrusted his hips against her, pressing his length hard against her aching sex. His fingers tangled in her hair, closing tightly into a fist and pulling until she opened her eyes.

His irises were nothing but a vivid blue ring around wide black pupils, and he arched his brows imperiously.

“Say it,” he demanded.

“Say what?” Evelyn said breathlessly. She could hardly think straight, this experience was so different than she’d expected.

“Say you need me to fill your cunt,” he growled, and Evelyn whimpered.

“I need you to fill my cunt,” she repeated obediently, earning a predatory smile.

“You really do,” he said softly. “Your poor quim needs every inch of my cock. You’re going to take all of me, Evelyn, and I am going to fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming my name.”

“ _Solas,_ ” she gasped, and he smirked a little before plundering her mouth with his tongue. His hands became a little more demanding, tugging on her nipples with more force and less finesse, but Evelyn found that rather than feeling rushed and resentful, she enjoyed his rough attention. He had yet to even skim his hands below her waist and she found herself wishing he would, and more.

“Ask me for what you want,” he murmured, licking her throat.

“I want…” Evelyn hesitated, feeling shy. She knew exactly what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure how to say it. Solas was clearly comfortable with frank sexual talk, but Evelyn had never spoken her desires aloud to her lovers.

“Tell me,” he said, his fingers once again tightening in her hair. There was a particular act she’d never experienced, but it almost seemed too much to ask of him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she said by way of preface, and he growled.

“What can you imagine I wouldn’t want to do?” he said, lifting his head to look down at her.

“Well, I’ve read about it, and done it in the Fade, but not ever… I mean I’m not sure men really like it…”

Solas smirked at her and sat up. He drew his strange necklace over his head and set it aside, and then removed his beige tunic. Evelyn watched him raptly, drinking in the sight of his lean muscles and milky skin.

“Well?” he asked her and her face flushed. He reached out and tweaked her nipple, an infuriatingly smug smile crossing his lips. “I know exactly what you want, Evelyn, but you’re not getting it until you ask me nicely.”

He anticipated her irritated huff, puffing back at her in nearly the same moment and laughing at her delightedly when she smacked him on the arm.

“I thought the purpose of this evening was my pleasure,” she said peevishly. “It doesn’t please me to spell it out for you.”

Solas grinned, and Evelyn realized how rare it was to see him smile so widely. He looked younger, more carefree, and so very handsome in that moment. The smile faded from his face and he sat up straighter, assuming an air of authority.

“As the more experienced of the two of us, it’s my job to educate you when I find your knowledge lacking,” he informed her pompously. Evelyn started to laugh and he raised one supercilious eyebrow. “Such as, in order to receive the most enjoyment as possible from your encounters, you must both know what you want, and be unafraid to ask for it.” He wasn’t teasing anymore, and his expression grew serious and thoughtful. “You deserve your pleasure, Evelyn, and you should expect your lovers to give it to you, but we can’t read your mind.”

“But you said you already know what I want,” she protested.

“I do,” he acknowledged, smirking again, “but the next man might not, unless you are willing to tell him. It will get easier the more you speak of it.”

“Fine,” she huffed, seeing the logic in his words. Solas gazed at her expectantly, gently teasing her breasts with the lightest of touches, and Evelyn took a deep breath. “All right. I want you to… with your mouth… um.” She cursed under her breath and Solas laughed.

“You are nearly there, Evelyn. You can do it.”

She felt utterly ridiculous, but his good-humored encouragement did assuage her embarrassment a bit. “Maker help me. All right. I want you to lick my cunt.” She squeezed her eyes shut, her cheeks aflame with bashful discomfort.

“Good girl,” Solas purred in her ear. “Look at me, Evelyn.”

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. Heatedly. Hungrily.

“As it happens, I very much _want_ to lick your cunt. I’ve been imagining it since I first saw you with that spirit in the Fallow Mire.” He leaned in close and whispered against her lips, _“Nuvenan rosas’da’din in’emma’av’in, sule Ar av’in rodhe u’ma.”_

Evelyn had no idea what that meant, but the way he said it, his voice deep and rough with longing, was enough to make her toes curl. He kissed her, and then dragged his tongue down her body, from her mouth all the way to the gentle curve of her belly, nipping her skin as he untied the laces on her leggings. He helped her wiggle out of them and then settled between her thighs, encouraging her with confident hands to open her legs wider.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered.

“With me?” Solas asked shrewdly. “Or at all?”

“Both!” Evelyn replied. “I never thought anyone would want to. I definitely didn’t think you would want to! Or more accurately, that it would ever be a matter of discussion between us in the first place.”

She knew she was babbling a little, the conversation distracting her from the unbearable tension in her nether regions. It embarrassed her mightily that Solas was lying between her legs, looking at her cunt. Smelling it. He had yet to touch her except on her thighs and belly, but she could feel his breath against her skin and it made her want to squirm self-consciously. At the same time, her sex ached for him, and she was half-afraid that she was almost too turned on to enjoy him properly.

“I love to pleasure a woman with my mouth,” he informed her conversationally. “I cannot imagine why some men object to it, other than pure selfishness, but I suppose I should be grateful to all the boors of the world, collectively lowering expectations and making what should be considered a fairly standard performance seem unusually generous.”

Evelyn laughed, but her giggles quickly turned to gasps as she felt the tip of his tongue trace a path across her aching lips.

“ _Maker,_ Solas!” she sighed. He was barely touching her and it was already exquisite – his tongue was firm but soft at the same time, and everywhere he licked, pleasure blossomed like wildflowers after a rain. It felt so different than when it happened in the Fade, more intense and less predictable. Solas nudged her legs farther apart, and Evelyn gave up on modesty completely, shamelessly spreading her thighs and lifting her knees so he could access her body with ease.

Her entire being condensed to the space between her legs as her lover expertly coaxed her to the edge of climax and held her there. She was so incredulous at the idea that he could actually make her come that she wanted him to just do it already, even though part of her would have liked to let him lick her for hours. Solas seemed quite in tune with her breathless moans and the undulations of her hips, backing down the intensity of his movements when her fingers began to tighten in the sheets. She growled in frustration and he answered with an amused grunt, closing his lips around her pearl and pulling her up, up again along a soaring spiral of delight.

“Please,” she cried, and he answered with his fingers, sliding them into her slick entrance and pressing from the inside. “Sweet Maker!” Evelyn yelped.

She felt as though a bomb had detonated in her loins, but instead of poison or fire or bees, it was made of pure joy. Ever expanding waves of pleasure exploded through her core as Solas rubbed, licked and sucked her into a state of mindless ecstasy. Finally it became too much, her sex too sensitive to endure his touch a moment longer, and she frantically pushed away from him with mumbled apologies.

“Praise Andraste,” she sighed when he released her, flopping back on the bed contentedly.

“She gets the credit?” Solas teased, crawling up her body and then rolling over to settle against her side.

“That was amazing,” Evelyn said. “Thank you.”

He pressed his lips to hers, and she realized she could taste and smell herself on his mouth. But rather than feeling disgust, it excited her, and she tangled her tongue with his fervently, swallowing happy giggles of relief.

“What is so funny?” he asked, when she could no longer hold in her giddy laughter.

“I’m just… it’s just really nice to know I actually can enjoy this,” she said. She brushed her fingers along his cheek and pressed her thumb to his full lower lip. “I mean it, Solas, thank you.”

He smiled tenderly at her and kissed her thumb. “We’re not done yet, _isalathe._ I haven’t even taken off my trousers.”

Evelyn threw her head back and laughed, and Solas attacked her neck, covering her throat with bites and kisses. Before long he had her writhing and panting again, his hand between her legs and his mouth on her breasts. She loved the way his bare skin felt against hers, his chest sliding against her nipples and his strong arms caging her body. She wanted more, all of him.

“Off with your pants,” she commanded, and he inclined his head agreeably. Evelyn sat up on her elbows and watched as he unlaced his breeches and pulled them down. She had not just imagined his impressive member in the Fade; the cock that sprang free from the confines of his trousers would make any man proud. Solas kicked his clothes to the floor carelessly and then sprawled out next to her, skimming his fingers up her leg to toy with her quim once again.

“This is the first time I’ve ever been completely naked with a man,” she said, startled by the realization. “Or been with a man who was completely naked, for that matter. There was no way to do it at the Circle, it was utterly impractical.”

Solas pushed his fingers inside her. “That environment is entirely too restrictive for healthy development,” he proclaimed, and then curled his tongue against her nipple.

“Apparently so!” she gasped. She slid her hand along his rippled stomach until she felt the smooth, hot skin of his cock. His girth felt so thick and hard in her hand, and the eager grunt she drew from his lips as she gripped him inflamed her excitement.

They lay quietly together for a few minutes, the only sound in the room coming from his fingers moving between her legs, and her soft gasps of encouragement. Evelyn stroked his length, growing impatient to have more of him, and Solas didn’t ask for permission when he was ready to be inside her. He simply moved over her, positioned himself between her legs and pushed. The sensation of his cock filling her cunt – exactly as he’d promised – was both intensely satisfying and left her craving more friction. When he began to slowly slide within her, she mewled her approval, canting her pelvis and begging for more.

Maker help her, Evelyn loved it – all of it! She loved the feel of his naked hips moving between her bare thighs, the slide of his belly against hers, all of his beautiful skin there for her to touch and smell and taste. His cock felt glorious moving within her, and as he braced himself on his forearms and stared into her eyes, Evelyn thought she’d never seen a more intoxicating sight than her apostate elf, his expression rigid with splendid tension.

“You are so beautiful, _isalath_ e,” he said reverently, but then his eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. “I need you now, Evelyn. _Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din_.”

“One day, you’ll have to tell me what all those words – mean!” Evelyn gasped out the end of the sentence, for something seemed to have snapped within Solas. His iron control broke as he began pumping his hips harder and faster, sweat dropping from his chin onto her lips. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and howled euphorically as he pummeled her with his cock, and her cries took on a keening pitch when he reached between their bodies and began to stroke her nub of pleasure with sure fingers. No one had ever done that for her before – she hadn’t known men were even capable of thinking of it while caught up in the pursuit of their own climax, as Solas so clearly was. It was his consideration, perhaps even more than his touch, that aroused her beyond restraint. Well, that and the wonderful agony of his cock filling her again and again as he rutted like a wild beast, his harsh breaths ragged in her ear.

“ _Lasa em tua rosas’da’din, isalathe_ ,” he snarled, his fingers swiping slick circles around her pearl.

Evelyn came undone again, her body trembling helplessly as her orgasm overtook her. The tension within her snapped like an overstrung bow, leaving her feeling boneless and weightless as she rode out the lingering waves of her release. Her climax freed Solas to chase his own, which he did with almost unhinged vigor. His slender build truly did disguise his astonishing strength and energy; she felt a bit like a ragdoll beneath the punishing onslaught of his body, and had he not already seen to her thoroughly, it would have been too much. As it was, she was more than happy to open herself up and let him lose himself within her, and when he arched hard against her hips and hissed out an exultant phrase in Elvhen, she smiled triumphantly against his neck.

Evelyn traced her fingers along a long scar on his back as Solas lay panting against her chest, his face pressed to her shoulder. She sighed as he recovered and shifted away from her, kissing her sweat slicked skin as he withdrew from her body and stretched out along her side.

“Are you going to be insufferably smug now?” she asked without looking at him, grinning up at the ceiling.

“Most definitely,” he answered, resting his hand on her stomach. He was still breathing hard, and Evelyn was nearly as thrilled by his own clear enjoyment of their encounter as she was with her own. It felt wonderful to be able to genuinely delight in her partner’s pleasure, rather than resent it.

“Thank you, Solas,” she said. She hated to admit it, but he was right… _good_ sex with a real man felt much better than sex with spirits. She hadn’t known what she was missing. “I suppose you’ve earned whatever intellectual adventure you’d like us to have in the Fade together.”

“Oh, do you think we’re done here?” he asked, and Evelyn turned to him in surprise.

“We’re not?”

Solas smirked. “Is your throat raw? Have you screamed my name?”

Evelyn shook her head no, a shy smile dawning on her lips, and Solas leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Then I haven’t fucked you properly yet. Rest up, Inquisitor. It’s going to be a long night.”

* * *

Once again, smutty Elvhen phrases snatched from [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/series/229061)

 _Nuvenan rosas’da’din in’emma’av’in, sule Ar av’in rodhe u’ma._  || I want you to come in my mouth until all I can taste is you

 _Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din._  || I will fuck you until you have no endurance left.

 _Lasa em tua rosas’da’din, insalathe._ || Let me make you come, my desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Solas. High five, bro.
> 
> I can't decide if I'm going to leave them here, or add in a couple more chapters with their Fade adventures and the Trespasser outcome, which will be AU if I write it. It may be awhile before I decide, as this is a pretty satisfying place to leave off. Let me know in comments what you think! Thanks so much for reading along, comments, and kudos. I've really had fun writing about these two.
> 
> ETA: Thanks for all the feedback, guys! I'm going to sign off on this one, but there's always a possibility for a Part 2 with Trespasser stuff... <3


End file.
